Why Can't I Breath Whenever I'm Around You?
by Your Sister. Duh
Summary: Delena one-shot. It's my first fanfic, go easy on me :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. 'Cause if it were up to me, I would have them say witty thing and it would be all in those really bright colors and it would have a laugh track. Nobody is too old for Disney, ok? :P so yeah, I'm not a fanfic writer, I'm a song writer. I'm only here because my sister, AKA flower getting' lady, made me. So try not to be too harsh :p**

**To flower getting' lady: I COLOR INSIDE THE LINES, OK?**

I just couldn't stop thinking about him. His dark sense of humor, his quirky personality, his big, gorgeous blue eyes. That was _bad_, since I'm dating his brother, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan and I have been dating for a year now, and I get to know him better as time goes on. But there's just something about Damon that I can't ignore. It's almost as if I love him, but I know that can't be true. I'm not Katherine. That's why Stefan loves me, why he is with me. Because I'm not Katherine. But then again…

I was in the car, on the way to the Salvatore manor. I was going over to meet Stefan to get some more information on how to kill Klaus. I pulled in the driveway and knocked on the door. To my surprise, Damon was the one who opened the door rather than Stefan. He smirked at me and tilted his head.

"Here to see Stefan?" he asked, opening the door wider for me to come in, making sure to give me as little room as possible to pass.

"Yeah," I came in and hesitated by the door. "Where is he, anyway? I was supposed to meet him here."

"Out," he responded, staring at me for a moment, then walking into the living room and pouring himself a drink. "Are you staying or leaving?"

"Staying, I guess, I'll just wait for him." I walked over and sit on the couch. I sat there for a full four minutes before I broke the awkward silence. "So… where is Stefan?" I accepted the drink Damon had been holding.

"He didn't tell me, he just told me he was going out." He casually walked over and sat down next to me. "So, everything good with you and Stefan?" he asked, doing that thing with his eyes that always annoyed me.

"Yes, fine." I said. I took a sip of my drink, then coughed and sat it down. It was too strong for my liking.

"Oh?" he smirks. "Why so defensive?"

I gave him the classic death glare. "I'm not being defensive, it's just none of your business."

He sighed and slid down farther on the couch. "So you love him?"

I slumped over and decided that maybe it was a good idea to finish that drink. "Of course I love him."

I just wished I could mean it.

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I didn't know what to write so too bad :P oh and it was edited by flower gettin' lady, that's why it doesn't completely fail. :P kidding. Not really.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this was going to be a oneshot unless decided otherwise, but since 2 PEOPLE added my story to alerts (I'm easily won over…I'm not proud of that…), I'm going to be a nice person and make more. So yeah, enjoy! **

**WARNING: NOT EDITED BY MY SISTER, SO IT WON'T BE AS GOOD**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Vampire Diaries or it's characters…Or do I?**

**Oh, and it's in Elena's point of view still.**

The world around me got hazy and blurry very fast after I finished Damon's drink. I started to think that I might have wanted to ask exactly how strong it was. It didn't matter, it was too late to turn back. Not exactly knowing why, I poured myself another drink. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and when i took it out, the text was from Stefan.

_Stefan: Got caught up. Sorry I'm running late. Be there soon_

Damon, roughly handling the detailed glass bottle, poured a drink for himself as well.

"So," he said, still apparently sober, "Was that a text from Stefan?"

"Yeah, so?" I clumsily stuffed my phone back in my pocket.

He smirked. "Just wondering. So what did it say?"

I gave him my death glare. "It's none of your business."

"Ah contrair, he is in fact my brother." he reminded me in an annoying tone.

I mumbled incoherently into my drink as I took another sip.

"So, we're all alone, nobody around, what shall we do?" he said in a suggestive tone, doing that thing with his eyes that I hate.

I shoved him. "Don't even go there." I threatened. Deciding that this was a good time to leave (and forgetting how drunk I was), I grabbed my bag and got up. "Tell Stefan I'm at home ok?"

"Leaving already?" he pouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me close. One look into those deep, soft, light blue eyes, and it felt like the whole world slowed down. It felt like an eternity until his warm lips touched mine and fit in perfectly with mine. It would have been perfect.

If Stefan hadn't been standing in the doorway.

**CLIFFHANGER! Gosh, I love torturing people :D Sorry that it's short, I just can't focus and think for very long :P the funny thing is I thought of the end like 5 seconds before I typed it :P so please review it and tell me if I should write more or just let the story die :p **


End file.
